projectblackoutfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Perfections/A Conversation: Blackshot vs Battlefield
So one day, a Blackshot heavy GS player with his childish GS cards entered a cyber cafe. He sat at the corner, next to a Battlefield player. Blackshot player: Hey what the f*** is this? Looks like shit to me. Battlefield player: What are you talking about? Your game looks more shit. Blackshot player: No, Blackshot is the best in graphics! Garena ensured us the state of the art graphics that we enjoy today! Battlefield player: Oh really? Well take a look at Battlefield's graphics, look at this Paracel Storm map, it look so real like a real world. And the best is, the weather will change! Blackshot player: Real? Wow what bullshit. I played Battlefield and the graphic look flat and malt, worse than Blackshot! Battlefield player: That's because Blackshot is for so-called poor players who cannot even afford a good gaming PC! And the so-called poor players will always worship Garena with their cash, so they get overpowered GS guns to kill without skill! We Battlefield players are real skilled players, we must always come up with a plan on how to counter enemies, how to take over a place, how to win by teamwork, not like some Blackshot players who think he is Rambo and go lone wolf killing 8 people shooting at him at the same time. Blackshot player: You're just jealous we are pro. Come 1v1 me! Battlefield player: Nope. Take out your overpowered GS items and 1v1 me, you will be a noob in no time. Blackshot player: You just jealous that you are poor enough to not buy GS. Battlefield player: You just butthurt. In Battlefield, we have balanced weapons. Not like your shitty game with too much overpowered GS weapons. Blackshot player: This is called business! Garena needs money to run the servers! Thats why they have GS and keep releasing GS weapons! If not, what? Wait to die? Battlefield player: Oh, and DICE needs money to run the servers too! But without pay to win, they still can run Battlefield! Blackshot player: That's because DICE forces everyone to pay for the DLC or else no online multiplayer. Blackshot is free to play and all patches are free too. Battlefield player: And Blackshot is free to play, but pay to win. The patches may be free, but inside it is all overpowered GS weapons. Blackshot player: And DICE forces players to pay for DLC or else no multiplayer access. Hahaha, what a pity! Battlefield player: And guess what? We all willing to pay for a company that is not making unbalanced gameplays, overpowered cash weapons and pay to win. Garena is a money sucker, get over it. Blackshot player: No, this is called business! Battlefield player: You can call that business, we can call them greedy plans. Blackshot player: You Battlefield players don't know what real war is! We all fight like real soldiers! You need to act fast or die! Battlefield player: LOL! What a joke! We Battlefield players are the ones that know what is called war, what is called strategy. We have jets, tanks, boats, vehicles, rocket launchers, explosives, etc, and we need to have a strategy or plan and teamwork to win. This is what we call war. Your game is only a piece of shit with heavy GS players unrealistically killing everyone and think he is the best player. Blackshot player: The game will be much better without the jets! Imagine how peaceful we can play if there is no jet above us bombing around and helicopters flying here and there and tanks. Battlefield player: And that's why you Blackshot kids don't know what real war is. There are many ways to destroy vehicles in order for a balanced gameplay. Like if you see a jet, you can destroy it using the FIM-92 Stinger. Blackshot player: What is that gun? Wait, let me check on Wikipedia. *few seconds later* Blackshot player: OMG, your game is even more shit! How can rockets fly by themselves and bomb air vehicles! Fake! Battlefield player: You dumb Blackshot players don't know the meaning of homing system. It's auto lock-on! Blackshot player: And you dare to say your game is balanced! Auto lock-on is so unfair! Battlefield player: Look at the irony. First say too many vehicles is annoying and now say anti-vehicle weapons is annoying. Blackshot player: And look at how irony you are, you are so pathetic! PS: Blackshot is BEST!! Battlefield player: I think the irony one is you, Blackshot kid. You are so pathetic. The way you say makes you a dumbass even more. Blackshot is nothing but shit. Blackshot player: Shit? We have a partner system that is unique! Battlefield player: And we have the squad mate system, better than Blackshot. We even get more points! Blackshot player: Also we have the medkit and speedkit! Get rekt! Battlefield player: Don't you mean those two unfair overpowered GS kits? Get off. The medkit 2 and speedkit 2 is overpowered as hell and is for coward GS players. We Battlefield players have our own medkit, and we can throw it on the floor, heal and share it to others too! How good is that? Blackshot player: Good? How about spawning on someone? Blackshot only makes you spawn at your base, nowhere else. You Battlefield players spawn on top of someone! What if that person is fighting, and you spawn on it, is it balanced? You tell me! Battlefield player: That's the point! Battlefield needs teamwork, so it is completely fair for you to spawn on your teammate and kill the enemy. It's called teamwork! In Blackshot you just spawn back to the base and cannot help your teammate. Blackshot player: We also have a lot of weapons, BP and GS ones! We even have Gachapon! You see how good is Blackshot? Battlefield player: Do you mean that Blackshot has so many weak BP weapns and overpowered GS weapons, even in Gachapon? Sorry to burst your bubble but Battlefield has better weapons than Blackshot, and you can customize it too! Attach a scope, holo sight, camo, grenade launcher, laser sight, etc. How fun is that? You can create your own weapon instead of Blackshot which gives you an overpowered GS weapon. Blackshot player: In Blackshot we even get free weapons sometimes! Not to mention ranking up! Go play your Battlefield, it's the same thing every day. I watch Battlefield multiplayer gameplays to sleep, by the way. What a shit. Battlefield player: And we get weapons for free too! If we ranked up we have Battlepacks, and you no need to buy the weapons! They are all free! Just kill, kill and kill until you unlock all of them! By the way, Battlefield is not boring, it is fast paced on many modes except if you are a sniper. All of them needs skills, quick reflexes, accuracy, etc Blackshot player: Blackshot is more exciting! I mean, thinking of ways to kill GS players, how fun is that! Battlefield player: Stop kissing Blackshot's ass. It's pay to win system makes it boring, with the same thing going on and on again, it is a luck based game and sooner if your ass is being owned kao kao by the GS players, you gave up. Blackshot player: Giving up is for losers. Battlefield player: So as Blackshot GS players are all losers? My definition of loser is those who cannot rely on their true skill and needs to use overpowered GS weapons to get to high rank. Blackshot player: SHUT UP!!!! BATTLEFIELD IS SHIT, BLACKSHOT IS BEST!!! F*** YOU!!!! Battlefield player: Are you mad now? Blackshot player: YOU WANNA F*** WITH ME RIGHT, COME TO GEYLANG ST I MEET YOU THERE, LETS SETTLE THIS!!!! Battlefield player: Oh look, so pathetic. Blackshot is shit anyways. Blackshot player: Battlefield's NETCODE IS EVEN MORE SHIT! Battlefield player: Yes but DICE fixed it. Meanwhile Blackshot's GMs are too lazy that they cannot even handle hackers and netcode problems. Blackshot player: NO! F*** YOU! F*** YOU! F*** YOU!!! PASS AWAY!!!! GO DIE LAH YOU ONE USELESS DOG! GO F*** YOURSELF! *Blackshot player smashes keyboard into floor* Battlefield player: Oh and one more thing, Blackshot community is slowly decreasing. Have fun until it dies! LOL. *Battlefield player puts on gaming headset and started playing a round of Siege of Shanghai. The epic levelution started with the tower on Objective C falling down.* After Blackshot player calmed down and begged the cyber cafe guards to let him stay, he came to Battlefield player's side. Blackshot player: Just now Blackshot GMs ban me for no reason. WTF! Battlefield player: See? This is Blackshot. Dying soon with useless greedy GMs. Blackshot player: By the way, do you know any computer here that has Battlefield 4 in it? I want to join you. I hate Blackshot and the GMs now, I gave them so much money and they banned me. All my hard earned money is there. I want to have a brand new me from now on. No more bullshit pay to win Blackshot. Battlefield player: Sure, but you missed the levolution. End. Category:Blog posts